Messages
by ambiguouslyme
Summary: How Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger communicate. Re-rated to M for being quite suggestive.
1. Chapter 1

**Through Letters**

Dear Miss Granger,

I have a new case file for you. Please come over quickly as it is too troublesome for it to be delivered.

Sincerely yours,

Draco L. Malfoy

* * *

To Mr. Malfoy,

I am too busy to pay you a visit, would you kindly come over in person to send it?

And it better not be one of your how-do-I-deal-with-this-bad-hair-day issues _again,_ I do not have any solutions.

Reply soon,

Hermione J. Granger

* * *

Miss Granger,

I will come over in an hour.

Be prepared. Be _very_ prepared.

Draco L. Malfoy

* * *

Malfoy,

Are you referring to the case file or yourself? If it's yourself, I shall warn you not to threaten my person.

Granger.

* * *

To Mr. Lucius Malfoy,

I feel that as it happened in my office, I am responsible to inform you that your son has suffered a concussion and is currently resting in Room 323 in St. Mungo's.

Before that, he was recounting a tale of how he got a cut from a refill fountain, which sounds like a tall tale, and asked me to kiss his injury. I overreacted.

My sincerest apologies,

Hermione J. Granger

Department Head of Law Enforcement

* * *

To Miss Granger,

There is no need for apologies as it must have been my son's fault. He has some mommy issues I've yet to resolve.

Did the projectile you use happen to be a paperweight? He has an odd indent on his head and is muttering away about women, reflexes and files.

'Til I write again,

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

* * *

 _Fin._


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

I apologise for acting rashly and send this Pepper Up Potion in hopes that you will recover soon.

Sincerely,

Hermione J. Granger

* * *

Dear Ms. Granger,

Thank you for the potion, it works better than the ones here.

I'm inviting you to my hospital room in hopes that you will play my nurse for a while.

Waiting for you,

Draco L. Malfoy

* * *

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

I am declining to be involved in any fantasy of yours. Besides, I have work and it's more important than taking care of a big baby.

I'm warning you,

Hermione J. Granger

* * *

Dear Ms. Granger,

When I get out of here, I'm going to make my fantasies into reality. And I have you in mind as my partner.

Be ready,

Draco L. Malfoy

* * *

Malfoy,

If you even dare think of coming near me. I will-

It seems that our dear Mr. Malfoy was discharged early and is partaking in a very vigorous activity with a very compliant Ms. Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

I would really like for you to return the stolen goods.

I want them back,

Hermione J. Granger

* * *

Dearest Hermione,

I believe we've passed that stage of being formal. I quite like the stolen goods.

You won't be getting them,

Draco

* * *

Dear Malfoy,

I will personally visit you to retrieve them. If you refuse, I shall have no choice.

Hermione J. Granger

* * *

Dearest Hermione,

I hope you'll pay me another visit soon. I'm elated that I have gotten more goods. I must say, both green and red look quite fetching on you.

Come back soon,

Draco

* * *

Dear Ms. Granger,

I hope the next time you visit, either you or my son remembers to cast a Silencing Charm. We could hear you from across the Manor.

Thank you,

Narcissa Malfoy née Black


	4. Chapter 4

Dearest Hermione,

I have a feeling you purposely flirted with that Quidditch player to get on my nerves. I would advise against doing that again.

Warning you,

Draco

* * *

Dear Draco,

It seems that someone can't handle the fact that I was with another man at the Christmas Ball.

Then again, I didn't have a beautiful singer on my arm all night.

Not heeding your warning,

Hermione J. Granger

* * *

Dearest Hermione,

I gave you word of my plus one, you didn't. Therefore, I deem it fit to punish you.

See you soon,

Draco

* * *

Dear Malfoy,

How dare you come to my house and treat me like that! You had no right to do that to me!

Fuming,

Hermione J. Granger

* * *

Dearest Hermione,

I see my angel is still upset I punished her. I've sent a package to your house already, containing salve and your goods.

You didn't seemed to have minded afterwards,

Draco

P.S. Try to sit still.

* * *

Dear Malfoy,

I will not wear that skimpy uniform you left in the package. I've told you before - I will not play out any of your fantasies.

Sincerely,

Hermione J. Granger

P.S. You are not allowed to move in, take away your clothes.

* * *

Dearest Hermione,

Giving you detention had always been my foremost dream. Yesterday night was a wish come true. Who knew you were such a natural actress?

See you at home,

Draco


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Miss Granger,

My husband and I would like to invite you for a New Year's dinner at the mansion.

It is a form of gratitude for taking Draco off our hands. I hope he has been nice to you. If not, I shall deal with his manners personally.

Please RSVP by next Thursday,

Narcissa Malfoy nèe Black

* * *

Dear Mrs. Malfoy,

I would be glad to have dinner with you.

Draco has been... helpful in some ways. Though, I still need assistance in instilling him with respect for a woman's personal space.

I Hope you'll help,

Hermione Granger

* * *

Dearest Hermione,

What did I ever do to you?

Mother has just send me a bloody _Howler_ that ambushed me in my office! Poor conduct, ill manners, no respect for a lady... What did you tell her?

Waiting for an apology,

Draco

* * *

Dear Draco,

You deserve it.

Admit it,

Hermione Granger

* * *

Dearest Hermione,

Mother insists that I apologise.

This note shall magically gift you with a hundred roses, I hope you accept my apology.

Waiting for a reply,

Draco

* * *

Dear Draco,

I hope you know that out of your spiteful nature, my allergy has appeared.

As advised by my Healer, I am not to partake in rigorous exercises. Our plans for this weekend are therefore cancelled.

Your own fault,

Hermione Granger

* * *

And following through with the doctor's advice, Miss Granger has also banned her 'housemate' from the bedroom and left a blanket on the living room sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

Dearest Hermione,

I'm begging you.

Please let me back in!

It's cold out here,

Draco

* * *

Dear Draco,

I cannot let you suffer from anything contagious I have.

You are safer outside.

Don't disturb me,

Hermione Granger

* * *

Dear Father,

I need your advice.

What do you do when you're made to sleep on the couch?

Help your only child,

Draco L. Malfoy

* * *

Dear Draco,

You can bear with it. Or you can try grovelling.

Ask your mother next time,

Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Dear Draco,

I have set up Silencing Charms.

Don't waste your breath,

A very sleepy Hermione Granger

* * *

Dear son,

She is right to say her allergy is contagious. She is just caring for your health.

If the doctor says no contact for the next few days, you shall respect her wishes.

Next time, send her gifts she's not allergic to.

Your mother,

Narcissa Malfoy

* * *

Dear Mother,

I followed your advice.

She rejected my proposal. She told me it was too soon.

Your dejected son,

Draco Malfoy

P.S. Should I try again when she's better?

P.P.S. I really miss cuddling her.

* * *

Dear son,

Learn to be more romantic. You haven't even met her parents as her boyfriend.

I'm your mother, not your confidante.

Let my have my beauty sleep,

Narcissa Malfoy


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: - TheLorax25, Guest, xXSlackerByChoiceXx, SuperFirst, t42n24t2. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

Dear Narcissa,

Thank you for the lotion. My rashes have gradually healed.

I will be holding dinner in my house this Thursday and would like for you and Lucius to join us.

Gratefully yours,

Hermione

* * *

Dear Draco,

Your parents will be joining us for dinner this week.

However, as it seems that you are ready to propose, you'll be meeting my parents tonight.

You can sleep in the room again,

Hermione

* * *

Dearest Hermione,

Why don't we postpone? Tonight sounds too fast.

I missed the bed,

Draco

* * *

Draco Lucius Malfoy,

If you cannot devote your time for me and my family, I **strongly** suggest you find a new girlfriend because I will dump you.

Your potential ex,

Hermione Granger

* * *

Dear Hermione,

Your mother is wonderful company. I now know where you got your looks.

On the other hand, your father is frightening.

Yours sincerely,

Draco

P.S. How is looking into people's mouths a healthy way to earn a living?

* * *

Dear Hermione,

That Draco fella you brought home looks like a blonde vampire.

As your mother loves the beaches, I encourage you to bring him along with us for summer holidays. Hopefully, he gets tanned.

Visit soon,

Dad

P.S Don't tell him I think he's swell. I'll lose leverage.


End file.
